<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] By the Sword by Shmaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639108">[Podfic] By the Sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor'>Shmaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, harrow. harrow please. go the fuck to sleep, mostly gen but like it COULD be a thing, you know?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Reverend Daughter of the Ninth, Necrosaint, Ascended, the greatest bone adept in an Age, does one push-up, and collapses.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harrow does not beg for her cavalier.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harrow rakes her hair back and snarls, “Nav, I am going to unzip your cranial sutures. One by one. And zip them up again sideways.”</i>
</p><p>A Harrow POV character study</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav &amp; Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] By the Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099401">By the Sword</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanLuciferGohard/pseuds/JeanLuciferGohard">JeanLuciferGohard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   
</p><p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/By%20the%20Sword.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099401">By the Sword</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanLuciferGohard/pseuds/JeanLuciferGohard">JeanLuciferGohard</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor">Shmaylor </a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 19 mins</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/By%20the%20Sword.mp3">mp3</a> | <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/By%20the%20Sword.m4b">m4b</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so, upon meeting Harrow for the first time in the book, SOMEHOW my brain decided that her name was Harrow<b>hawk</b> and not Harrow<b>hark</b>.  I have no idea, I cannot explain. and then for the rest of the book I didn't notice. and then I read a bunch of fic and didn't notice. and then HALFWAY through recording this, my brain finally got with the program. </p><p>which means, of the four instances in this where her full name is used, I got it right once, and then two of the instances I was able to copy and paste that correct version in seamlessly, and then once I had to leave it as-is. 3 out of 4 ain't bad, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>